


How to make a whole burger

by Fanwizz01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beef burger, Burger buns, Cheese, Cursed and weird, F/F, Multi, for Estela my weird friend, love you lots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: 13 is the bun. Yaz the beef. Missy is cheesy.





	How to make a whole burger

The Doctor, the Thirteenth of course, was at the console, bored out of her mind. So what does she do? She messes with the controls. 

Yaz waltzes in from the corridor, interested in what the Doctor was doing. “Whatcha doing, Doctor?” 

The Doctor spun round, blonde hair flying out. “Just getting used to these controls Yaz.”

The doors of the TARDIS suddenly flew open and in strutted Missy! “I am back! My glorious self is here to ruin you!”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped, hand flopping to the console as she stared in shock. Bad move. 

The lights flashed and a wave of energy was sent out. Suddenly the three people were gone, only thing left in the room was a plate with a burger. 

The bun of the burger groaned. “I wasn’t expecting this.” 

“No you never do dear.” The cheese grumbled. 

“Hey I’m all juicy.” The beef patty laughed. 

“I’m getting wet with all your juice!” Cried the Doctor as the bun. 

“I’m cheese. Literal cheese. BRIEliant.” Missy groaned. 

“You’re not Brie but good pun.” The Doctor laughed. 

“Hey this actually feels good.” Yaz hummed. 

Suddenly Ryan comes into the console room. “Yaz? Doctor?” Noticing the burger, he grins. “Don’t mind if I do.”

He goes over to it, biting into it, not hearing the screams of his friends. “Oh it’s got ketchup too! Sweet!”

He finished the burger, the three woman were too much of a snacc to keep living. Sad times.


End file.
